mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mortalkombat100
No Fan Art That cartoon form picture? Fan art, it's not allowed. --''AZERUTH'' 05:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also, it wasn't even an MK 2011 screenshot, so you didn't even add it to the right place. --''AZERUTH'' 05:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding Fanart to pages. Your second warning. 23:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello MortalKombat100 i couldn't help but relise your a noob saibot fan noob is my fave mk character (not sure why) but i was wondering if you had the ps2 controls for his fatality in mk deception thanks Emoink15 08:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hello MortalKombat100 i need help making my page can u help? If you can i would greatly appreciate that. Mortalkombatfanatic99 16:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks anyway ok thanks any way do you want to go into a chat room? Emoink15 08:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) character customisation Hey mk100 Do you like the idea of you being able to customise the kombatantsEmoink15 08:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Blog Page Next time your online go to my blog page Emoink15 00:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) hey lets go on chat roomEmoink15 04:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) chat room you wanna go to chat room Emoink15 06:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) chat room heey man wanna go to chat room ps nice scorpion pic Emoink15 23:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) quan chi vs kratos komment on my quan chi vs kratos blog gory momemts heey check out my gory moments page the link is at the bottom of my home page Emoink15 09:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) noob page lets chat on noob saibots talk page Emoink15 09:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Again... REALLY? Emperor Scorpion 18:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) lucky heey man wazza i got the lucky 55,000th edit bage last night Emoink15 22:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Movesets I appreciate your contributions with the Deadly Alliance/Deception Movesets, but please use the format that the other movesets use. It´s easier to read. Thank you. 13:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) wazza hi hows it going Emoink15 01:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) chat room heey wanna go to chat room Emoink15 05:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) catching up to you heey imma catching up to you in badges Emoink15 23:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) hello heey man wats up im banned from the chat forever im not gonna b here much longer no-one gives a fuck about me so see ya l8r im deleting my profile soon Emoink15 23:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hey wtf is that movie on my homepage about Emoink15 00:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you question in Mortal Kombat 2011?Alison Buchanan 10:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) jet hey its barrymk400 LOL Barrymk400 00:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) wazza two things i need that hot mileena pic and 2nd of all hawaii HAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emoink15 08:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) who whos hotter then that beside me Emoink15 08:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) cool cool it was my first day back at school 2day freakin sux Emoink15 09:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) haloa hows it goin tell da guys i said hi btw whos raina????? Emoink15 22:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) so i didnt mean say hi to him i meant say hi to the others btw you should see what metallicakid wrote on my talk page he is relly nice Emoink15 23:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) pie you freakin relly like pie dont you tremor dosnt though haaaaaaaaaaa Emoink15 23:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I need SERIOUSE help hey whats going on in the world of mk100 i need to know how to add pages to catagorys Emoink15 01:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Ok thanks check out my new home page its fully sick cuz from u no who haha pie!! Emoink15 01:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hello again did you see my home page Emoink15 02:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) question Do you like Tekken if so join tekken wiki its awsome Emoink15 02:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ok talk to you later Emoink15 02:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) photoshot stop what you are doing and check out deadshots photoshot blog it is awsome Emoink15 03:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) hey hey man wats up with all the slide shows on your user page? Emoink15 02:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hey hey man wazza Emoink15 09:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry sry mk100 this is freak i wasnt telling you to leave i was talkin about my cuz he messing with the computer we cool hey 100, its cdog, lots of funny stuff on the chat keep bein funny. c u on the chat You kan kome back now. Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 4:38 (UTC) hi hey wazza im at school so the chat is blocked Emoink15 22:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Kenshi Alternative Timeline Hey cheek out the Kenshi Alternative Timeline that i made it needs improvments though. Emoink15 08:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Movesets Hi do you know if your allowed to add pictures to moveset pages. Emoink15 08:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) come 2 just a chat wiki go 2 just 2 chat wiki chat. friend keep up the good work friend ;) Mido X MK 03:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Have any tip's? Hello I'm new here so I was just curious if you had any tips.Do ya?Savage Grenadier Elite 02:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite Got any tip's Hi I'm new to this wiki so I was wondering if you have any tip's.Do ya? Simple he isnt a monster because he has very few characteristics what make him a monster really a monster would be like the Tormentor Onaga is a dragon —Riley Heligo 07:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Just To Chat Can you change the background of Just To Chat wiki? Thnx --Emperor Scorpion 20:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's fine if you add what I upload to the Armageddon gallery or whatever, but please let me add the images I upload of a character to their page myself, 'kthx. You messed me up and caused me to have to re-do typing the whole descriptions of the images I just uploaded Shang Tsung because of the timing.Ridley Prime 09:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Deviantart images Hey MK100, Just a head's up about the deviantart images you've been using, some people off deviantart get really annoyed about people using there images without permission. Just thought I would let you know in case someone came on to the wikia complaining that your using their images without permission. Cheers Brotherhood619 10:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Have fun with your ban. Achievement Hunting is a no-no. Even an idiot like you would understand that. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 19:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. Hows it goin. Its been a while. Emoink15 08:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC)